Learning How To Waltz
by Magillyana
Summary: X-men evolution/ X-force comics crossover.Based on Lance Alvers from X-men Evolution and Laura Kinney from X-force comics.A lot of Lemon! Reference to 1997 animated movie Anastasia. Laura Kinney/Lance Alvers,Avalanche/X-23,X-23/Avalanche Enjoy!


X-men evolution/X men comics crossover

Laura, or X-23 or as she had been known as, clone.

Staring at the waves as the cruise smoothly glided across them. Snff. She took a long breath of the salty waves. It seemed to calm her down, bringing a smile to her a sip of the tequila in her hand, her blood red lips glistened. It was graduation day from the X men academy after all.

The red sheath dress she wore flattered her curves and her close friends thought she looked stunning in it. While the other X-men students were having their waltz inside, she was outside, enjoying solitude until a hand came up to her shoulder. By her reflexes, her claws came out and turned around to battle her opponent.

"Easy Laura! It's just me!" the handsome teen raised his hands in a defensive way.

"Sorry, I thought you were someone else," Laura retracted her claws as blood seeped from the skin.

"Kimura?" the tanned American leaned over the rail beside her.

Laura nodded. Taking her hand in his, he smoothly massaged the area where the claws had been.

"Does it hurt?" He asked, with much sincerity in his eyes. Laura shook her head and replied that she was used to it.

" Come on, let's go inside. We're here to have fun remember?" He smiled at her and slowly led her back inside when she stopped abruptly.

" I can't. Avalanche, I..I don't know how to dance." Laura removed her hand from his and walked back to the spot where she was.

Though Lance Alvers was always full of rage, he'd soften whenever he saw Laura. She was somewhat like him. Always being unable to fit in.

Even Kitty didn't like him for his temper and left him for golden boy Elixir when she "had enough of it".Taking her hand again, Laura turned to face him, confused.

" Well then, I shall be your Dimitri for the night." He chuckled, which earned him a confused look from Laura. She was only sixteen but yet she seemed to be the most gorgeous girl he'd ever seen.

She looked so cute to him whenever she gave the "Huh?" look.

"Have you ever watched the 1997 animated movie Anastasia?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, I haven't watched anything since young. I was trained to kill from 't you remember? I'm a clone made to kill since 1993." Laura replied , a tear streaming down her cheek.

"No, you are just a teen who has never experienced love. That's all. Nothing else. Come on, I'll teach you how to waltz." He wiped her tear from her face and led her down the wooden platform.

"First, position yourself like this," he guided her hands and feet. Laura felt an adrenaline rush when she touched him like this. She couldn't understand why. When he placed an arm around her waist, he could feel how slender she was.

Pushing her towards him, he felt himself harden and thanked the heavens Laura didn't feel it.

Then he guided her along with him in steps, slow and steady, encouraging her to look at him and not her feet so that she could get used to the steps without looking at their shoes.

She looked into his brown eyes as she familiarised herself with the steps. Lance met her eyes, those green eyes which could hypnotise him so easily. while they glided across the platform,

Her black raven hair was glistening in the moonlight and her scarlet dress looked beautiful on her.

" So, what happens in Anastasia? Who is this Dimitri?" her voice snapped him out of his trance.

" Dimitri helped Anastasia to get back to her family and her royal status as Grand Duchess of Russia. But she gave that up to be with him after her grandmother advised her to choose what she really wanted.

They were on this very ship that we're standing were also waltzing on it until.."

"Until what?" Laura stopped dancing and asked curiously.

"This..." Lance leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Avalanche, I..." He silenced her with another kiss.

"My name is Lance.."he murmured.

Looking into his brown eyes, she tilted her head and pulled him down for a longer,passionate kiss, allowing his tongue to enter her mouth this held her by the waist and pulled her closer to she felt his hardness, she moaned,exciting him even further.

When they broke off the kiss, she gasped as he kissed down her neck.

"Lance..maybe we should..stop"

"Why?"

"The others can..see us.."

"Maybe you're right.." Lance pulled away, with a big grin on his face.

Looking around, he spotted an empty room on the cruise and led her in..when they went in, Lance used his powers to lock the door so that no one could come in.

"From my senses, Lance I think you're running a fever, your temperature is 38 degress celsius! Maybe you should get a drink to cool yourself down?" Laura asked, concerned.

"There's no need for that Laura, it's not a fever." He turned and kissed her roughly on the lips while she let herself conform to him. With one hand he undid her zipper of the dress and pulled it off her shoulder as they remained lip-locked.

Laura moaned when his other hand went up the skirt and caressed her thigh. Wrapping her legs around his waist, he carried her up onto a table and grinded into her. The bulge in his pants was more obvious now but Lance wanted to give Laura the pleasure she deserved.

Without notice, his lips trailed from hers to her collarbone and then slowly pulling the dress down, he fastened his mouth to one of her breasts. Laura grabbed his hair and ran her fingers through it as he sucked on it hard and wanted to take all of it into his mouth.

"Lance..Lance.." she moaned his name as he bit gently onthe soft nipple.

"Yes?" He murmured, turning his attention to the other perked up breast, teasing it with his tongue.

"Don't stop.."

He obeyed what she wanted him to do, he sucked as hard on her boob as he could, sending waves of esctasy through her body. While his hand, snaked up to her damp panties and fingered around her feminity.

Laura gasped for breath as he continued to suck while he slowly slid his fingers inside her, causing her to push his head harder into her chest, wanting him to take all of her, calling out his name. Every sound she made only excited him further until when he felt she was ready, he pulled out and brought his face down to her swollen clit.

Thrusting his tongue into her as hard and deep as he could, he grabbed her butt and pushed her deeper into his face. Laura was already crying out in ecstasy and when he felt she was going to come,he stopped abruptly, removing his clothes and kissing her deeply. He wanted her badly since the day he saw he at the academy.

When they pulled away for air, Laura knew what was next.

Lance asked her," You sure?"

Laura nodded and he rolled on a condom while she watched him. He was large and long. Before he capped his long dick, she hopped off the table,stopped him and took his length and licked it.

She sucked as hard as she could. Kitty had been talking about doing this with Elixir but Laura never knew what it was until now. Lance gasped and guided her with his hands, thrusting himself into her throat as he moaned and she licked the sensitive spot.

She couldn't get enough of him. When she felt him vibrate, she stopped and stood up, rolling back the condom on his swollen dick. Jumping on him and wrapping her legs around his waist, grinding against his length, She kissed him with much passion. She liked him since she saw the way he had controlled the grounds during battle. His physique was incredible as well.

Lance grabbed her ass and pulled her higher while her fingers caressed his face and felt the ridges on his stomach harden and moan as they teased her feminity. Pulling away, Lance thrust into her in full force and she moaned, "Oh Lance, oh oh.. Lance..harder..harder..deeper.."

Even though it was her first time, she didn't feel any was used to pain that it became numb to her. Arching her back, and inviting Lance to take all of her breasts, he gladly accepted and sucked on them like there was no tomorrow. When he finally hit the right spot with a professional twisted angle, her walls contracted and she pushed her self harder to take all of him in.

He lay her on the ground and pushed into her each time she called out his name. Her fingers still ruffled through his dark hair, and one hand was grabbing his member, forcing him to push Lance felt her reach her peak, he came and pulled out leaving her disappointed.

Then with a huge grin on his face, he went down and sucked on the swollen skin, while his fingers thrusted into her, he could feel her wetness already and when he sucked and thrusted his tongue into her, she came and warm liquid engulfed his mouth which he gladly licked and tasted. He still remained thrusting into her with his dick after he was done and gave her a second orgasm when he pushed his full length into her and rubbed himself against her roughly.

By the time they were done, Laura's boobs were already swollen like an apple and her feminity was already encountering the after-effects spasm, Often moving in and out as if she wanted more. Lance fingered her one last time and kissed her hard. He didn't want to let her go. Or more importantly, he didn't want this to end.

As they dressed, Laura turned and pulled his cheeks down to kiss him. Smiling, she knew that he loved her and asked him,"So my Dimitri, was that how you taught your Anastasia to waltz?"

Lance smiled and pulled her close to his smooth, muscular chest. " Only for you, Laura." and they kissed gently yet passionately.

" Thank you Lance, I love you."

"Me too" he replied nudging her face and holding her close to him until the cruise came to an abrupt stop.

Snff. " Kimura! She's here!" Laura exclaimed, pulling away from him and quickly suiting up.

Lance did the same and with one final make out, he led her out of the room, when the rest of the X men were already fighting Kimura and Lady Deathstrike.

Drawing her claws from her fists, Laura and Lance charged at their enemies.

The end.


End file.
